1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preferential recording system for a facsimile apparatus, more particularly, it relates to a preferential recording system provided for a transmission unit and a reception unit in a facsimile apparatus, and enabling control of priority of recording of data and/or time of recording in the reception unit of the reception side.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile apparatus is widely used in various fields, particularly, in a company. In general, a plurality of facsimiles are provided for a head office and branches in the company and a facsimile apparatus is formed by a transmission unit and a reception unit. Accordingly, a telegram message is transmitted from the transmission unit of the facsimile apparatus for the transmission side to the reception unit of the facsimile apparatus for the reception side. For example, the telegram message is transmitted from the transmission unit of the facsimile apparatus in the head office (transmission side) to the reception unit of the facsimile apparatus in the branch (reception side).
There are, however, some problems to be solved in the reception side, for example, problems regarding control of priority of recording (i.e., print out of a document) and control of a time of record in the reception unit as explained in detail hereinafter.